A number of prior art references teach a variety of lighting devices illustrated in the examples below.
US Pre Grant publication number 20090284960A1 discloses an LED projection lighting device for night time or dark area use including plug-in wall outlet lighting device or direct current operated lighting device with projection features to project the image, message, data, logo, time on ceiling, walls, floor, desired surface. The said LED lighting device incorporated with optics means may selected from group combination from optics-lens, slides, openings, cut-outs, transparent material piece, translucent material piece, telescope assembly, housing-member, slide-film, slide-disc, elastic-member, tilt-means, rotating-means, adjust-means, roller-means, mechanic-means, extend-means, convex lens, concave lens, with precision optics calculation and optics design to make the said desire image, message, data, logo, time project to ceiling, walls, floor, or desired surface to be seen by viewer. The LED light has interchangeable power source arrangement for AC powered sealed-unit or DC powered battery-pack. US Pre Grant publication number 20090019752A1 is for a decorative lighting device comprising a supporting frame and a light arrangement. The supporting frame comprises a hollow supporting frame body for providing a replaceable decorative member thereon. The hollow supporting frame body has an inner surface and a continuously light channel indented on the inner surface and defines a peripheral inner wall inclinedly extended from the inner surface. The light arrangement comprise a light control circuit provided at the hollow supporting frame body, and a plurality of illuminators which are electrically connected to the light control circuit and spacedly and inclinedly aligned along the inner wall of the hollow supporting frame body. Each of the illuminators forms as a point of light source for mostly emitting light towards to the middle of the hollow supporting frame body so as to illuminating the decorative member. US Pre Grant publication number 20080101058A1 is for an item of furniture, especially a headboard of a bed, is personalized, e.g., with a user's name, and is backlit, thereby serving as a lighting device. US Pre Grant publication number US20090073673A1 refers to an artistic light box having a light transparent display panel, the entire display panel being covered by a single sheet; a side panel attaching to and extending outwardly from the display panel; and an illumination source positioned at the back surface of the display panel. The light box may be used as a nightlight, an illuminated piece of art, an illuminated craft product, or an illuminated learning tool. The light box may also be personalized by a user. US Pre Grant publication number 20070076439A1 teaches an LED lighting device with interchangeable display unit, which means that the display unit can be separated from the base by certain strength which can reduce the prong device been damaged by pulling, pushing, twisted because separated display unit will reduce the torque strength. The display unit may have the build-in input-end or the separated input-end to allow matching the said receptacle means of the base. The base with LED related circuit, prong means and other control device may disposed into the base or incorporated with sealed-unit to make the light beam to be seen by viewer though the display area for dedicated art, design, motion liquid, 3-dimensional colored image for illumination. U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,312 provides for a lighting device that has a hook for interchangeably receiving artistic stained glass ornaments to be displayed in front of a light source. The lighting device improves the aesthetic benefits of stained glass using lighting devices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444 discloses a multiple light source lighting device incorporating at least two sets of light sources to offer perfect illumination for decorative lighting and also for providing area illumination via openings, windows, holes, cut-outs, and/or light-transmitting areas of the housing. The multiple light source sets may include LED or EL elements (including sheet, wire, or tube type elements), neon bulbs or tubes, or the like. In addition, the lighting device may incorporate an air freshener, fan, mechanical device, 03 generator, potpourri, deodorizer elements, fragrance elements, oil, chemical compounds, sensors, heat elements, and/or switch devices to provide additional functions when the prongs are connected with a power source. US20060227574A1 provides embodiments for a linear tube lighting device with changeable light patterns including a light source which selected from the group combination from LED, strobe light, neon light, gradation light, black light, LED inside tube, high voltage discharge light, arc light, fluorescent light, EL wires, EL twisted light, EL panels light, EL strips with changeable light patterns by automatically or manually control means to get the light patterns from one to others patterns which may selected from chasing, random, fade in and fade out, pair flashing, scan, flashing, steady on, gradation neon effects, lighted length changing, color changing, sequential flashing, any other combinations from convention market available functions. The linear tube lighting device with changeable patterns further incorporate with light sensor, sound sensor, timer to get the predetermined light effects, duration. US20060062019A1 discloses a portable rechargeable lighting device, which comprises a replaceable luminous decorative object, a lighting device with an electric accumulator for emergency lighting, a base including an embedding module; a control circuit including a transformer for providing an operating power supply and a charge power supply through an electrically connected device with different voltages and setting a plurality of operating modes by a programmable control unit, and users select the setting through the module switch; a light emitting component electrically connected to and controlled by said control circuit to emitting light from a light emitting device from an end surface of the base to a luminous decorative object; and a luminous decorative object embedded on the base, of which the light emitting mode can be changed to select different operations and sensing effects of the light. US20050226006A1 is for a lighting device assembly includes a light source, such as an electrical bulb and a cold light panel, and a decoration board removably attached to the light source. The decoration board includes a mount portion having a pair of resilient arms forming a clip for removably attaching the decoration board to the light source at any selected orientation and a receiving section including a resilient retention tab with a receiving slot defined therebetween to receive and retain a board portion therein. The board portion forms decoration patterns, which can be planar, raised or recessed. When the decoration board is attached to the light source by the clip, the board portion is positioned to allow light from the light source to transmit therethrough for projecting the decoration patterns to the space in any desired direction.
Generally, the present invention incorporates several unique features not found in the prior art references.